


The Bar

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Piper still in a bar but under different circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first post ever so I am sure this story needs work all comments and suggestions are welcome. I do not own any of the characters they are the property of Jenji Kohan and OITNB

Piper walked through the door of the bar after what seemed like the longest day/week. The atmosphere inside was as she expected mostly young professionals enjoying their happy hour. She was there alone and only planned on having a drink then going home to take a long bath and relax. Sitting in the corner on one of the couches against the wall she waited for the waitress to come over and take her order.  
“What can I get for you?”  
“I’ll have a margarita please,” Piper said and gave a thankful smile  
As she waited for her drink she checked her Facebook and Twitter and various other social media. She was interrupted by someone sitting in the chair next to the couch. As she turned to look she had seen a man had sat down beside her. He was about her age with chestnut hair and brown eyes and a slight smirk on his face. She was not in the mood tonight she had, had a very long week and was really just looking forward to her drink and then going home.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” he said  
“I already ordered but thanks anyway”  
“I’m Josh” his hand extended out waiting for her to shake it  
“Piper” obliging him with a handshake  
They sat there for a minute and then he asked the age-old go to question. “So Piper what do you do?”  
She dreaded this question it was so boring and she knew he really didn't care what she did for a living. She thought about making something up for a second but then thought better about it.  
“I work in an art gallery,” she said.  
“Oh wow,” he said, “Are you an artist?”  
“No not really just the curator”

Alex had sat at the bar watching though her black rimmed secretary glasses as this whole event unfolded between the blonde and this guy she was obviously not interested in. She had seen the blonde walk in and was magnetically drawn to the stranger she was unable to take her eyes off her and was slightly upset this guy got there first. She had seen the blonde here last time Alex had stopped for a drink and felt a little protective of her which was ridiculous since she didn't even know her name. She thought to herself on how she was going to approach the situation, she wanted to meet the blonde ever since last time. She called over the bartender who was a friend of hers and asked him if he knew who this women was. He said he had seen her in here a few times but didn't know her name. She scribbled a quick note on a napkin (Hey Kid, if you want me to help you get rid of the guy give me a little nod. The Secretary at the Bar.) Alex asked the bartender to make sure the blonde got the note with her drink. She watched as the waitress delivered the blonde her margarita and Alex thought to herself it’s a little cold out for that. The blonde read the note and started scanning the bar and then locked eyes with Alex.

Piper had watched as the waitress starting walking over to her with her drink. She put the drink on the table and handed Piper the napkin with the note on it. Piper looked at it confused but immediately glanced over at the bar scanning until she found who wrote the note sure enough the brunette she saw the other night was looking right at her and took the corner of her glasses between the thumb and forefinger and tipped them as if to say “yeah it was me” Piper had seen the raven haired women the last time she was here and was hoping to see her again. She thought about how this could play out she could either not acknowledge the brunette and continue to talk to what's his name then go home and enjoy the rest of her night or she could give a slight nod and see what the brunette was going to do and where this night was going to take them. She thought one more second then looked directly at the brunette with the secretary glasses and gave the smallest of nods as to not tip-off her current company.

Alex saw the blonde nod in her direction and felt a flood of adrenaline as she hopped off her bar stool and started walking over to the blonde on the couch and her heart started to race. Piper watched the brunette walk toward her and felt her skin flush with excitement she didn't know what was going to happen but told herself to just go with it. Alex got to the couch placed one hand on the backrest behind the blonde and the other on the arm rest next to her she leaned down to the blonde and kissed her, she felt how soft her lips were and smelled a faint hint of vanilla. Alex completely ignored the guy sitting in the chair and whispered into the blonde's ear. “Hi, my name is Alex hopefully this guy will get the hint and leave. Now give a little giggle and I’m going to kiss your neck” Piper giggled waited for the kiss which caused a puddle to form between her legs then heard the brunette say to her ”Hey babe sorry my meeting ran late” her husky voice was like velvet. She looked into the brunette's beautiful emerald eyes and bit her bottom lip. “It’s okay but I expect you to make it up to me later” she was surprised at how bold and forward she was being with a stranger even this intimidatingly hot stranger. Alex sat down placing her arm around the blonde's shoulder pulling her close and finally looked into her amazing crystal blue eyes and saw the blonde bite her lip and heard what she said sending heat directly to her core. Alex looked at the guy with his jaw hanging open extended her hand out and said “Hey thanks for keeping my girlfriend company.” He shook Alex’s hand “no problem” his voice was shaky and then got up and walked away in disbelief.

“I’m Piper by the way.” Alex looked at her with a mischievous smirk and said “nice to meet you, Piper, now how can I make up my being late for our Friday night date” Piper loved the way her name sounded as Alex said it she couldn't wait to hear it again. She said it as if they had been dating and this was their ritual on Friday’s. Piper smiled and thought of all the ways Alex could make it up to her and she could feel herself blush and could feel the wetness grow “how about we just start with a drink” she said a little disappointed with herself for airing on the side of caution. Alex, however, saw this as a challenge she still had her arm around Piper and noticed that Piper had let her leave it there. They were sitting there sipping their drinks enjoying a very easy and relaxing conversation they found out that they had a lot in common. Piper had completely forgotten about going home early as Alex bought her a couple of shots of tequila. Piper went to go down one of the shots but Alex stopped her “hey if you’re gonna drink tequila you’re gonna do it right” Piper was confused but then saw the salt and the limes and knew what she meant. Alex reached for Piper’s hand and held it up towards her mouth licking the inside of the blonde's wrist which sent shock waves through Piper’s body and poured the salt on it letting it go. Piper licked the salt downed the shot then took the lime and sucked on it, she screwed up her face as the tequila hit her stomach this caused Alex to let out a deep, raspy chuckle. Alex then handed Piper the salt expecting her to do the same thing to her but instead Piper licked her own wrist again and put salt on it Alex raised her eyebrow licking the salt drinking the shot and sucking on the lime Piper was a little jealous at how easy she the raven haired women made it look. Alex thought about her next move and she decided she was going to push the blonde farther she moved her long blue tipped hair behind her left shoulder and with a little smile pointed to her collarbone waiting for the blonde to lean over and lick it. Piper looked at Alex excited at the prospect but also cautious, she had never done something like this before let alone with a gorgeous strange woman. She had never felt this kind of attraction to another person man or women but Alex was different she was stunningly beautiful, well-read, intelligent and had a confidence that Piper only dreamed of having Alex oozed sex which only attracted Piper to her more. Piper inched herself closer to the waiting Alex closing the gap between them Piper bent her head towards the brunettes collarbone the second her tongue touched Alex’s skin it was as if electricity shot through both of them she could hear the brunette catch her breath knowing she felt it to. Piper sprinkled some salt on the spot she just licked, butterflies in her stomach with anticipation of being able to feel the soft skin again the salt sliding across Alex’s skin gave her goosebumps Piper downed the shot then saw that Alex was holding a slice of lime towards her she sucked the lime finding the tequila was much smoother this time. 

Piper started feeling the effects of the second shot of tequila almost right away but was trying to keep herself together. Alex who was not fazed by the shots watched the blonde’s attempts and she couldn't help but feel protective of her again. She wanted to make sure Piper was okay and she didn't drink too much. Alex hoped that the two shots would not impair Piper too much and ordered her water in lieu of another drink and Piper was thankful for it. They continued their conversation with a bit of flirting here and there and before they knew it, it was midnight and Piper found herself waiting for Alex to ask her if she, as cliché as it is, wanted to “get out of here.” Alex looked at the blonde and wanted desperately to take her home and spend the rest of the night buried with her face between the blondes legs but she had never felt this feeling before she was always so confident and in control of every situation but with Piper it was different she was unsure and treading lightly as to not scare the blonde off. She found herself really liking this girl and that scared her a bit but also excited her, she felt her stomach doing flips every time she looked into those incredible blue eyes. The bar had started to be less of a bar and more of a night club it being Friday night and all. Piper glanced at her watch and Alex said “done with be already huh kid?” Piper looked at her with a look of apology “no I wasn’t…I’m sorry…” she trailed off feeling bad but Alex leaned in close to her saying “It’s okay I was gonna ask you if you were ready to leave anyway.” Piper could feel her skin flush and thought well maybe she didn't mean to leave with her, she decided to be bold “asking me to go home with you huh?” Alex raised her eyebrow which did something to Piper she couldn't put into words “ okay Alex but only if we can pick up some dinner on the way.” Alex stepped closer to Piper winding her arm around the blonde's waist pulling Piper into her and with her lips gently brushing the blonde's earlobe said “I thought we would skip dinner and go straight to desert.” Piper’s knees almost gave out underneath her and she was thankful for Alex’s arm holding her up they left the bar and found a cab, on the ride back to her apartment Alex traced small patterns on Pipers’ inner thigh and she had never been so happy she was wearing a skirt in her entire life. Piper had snaked her arm underneath and around Alex’s getting as close to her as possible the two women giggling and trying to stay on their best behavior under the inquisitive eyes of the cab driver.

They finally made it to the apartment and Alex paid for the cab, Piper offering and failing, Alex lived in a very nice neighborhood and from what it looked like a very expensive building. They went inside Alex greeted the doorman and they made their way to the elevator she hit the button for the seventh floor and as the doors closed she thought to herself I waited long enough putting her hands on Pipers waist pressing her thumbs into the hollow points of her hip bones and shoving her against the wall crashing their lips together Piper was startled but did not protest she deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and pulling her in. Their tongues dancing together Alex bit Piper’s bottom lip and then sucked on it, she could hear the blonde let out a slight moan causing heat to rush straight to Alex’s core. Alex pulled away from the kiss and let her forehead lean on Piper’s both women were completely breathless. They locked eyes and it was as if they had seen fireworks they couldn't believe the feeling that was shooting back and forth between them. The elevator doors opened and the women walked hand in hand towards Alex’s front door both flushed with anticipation of what's going to happen when that door closes. Alex opens the door and holds her hand out motioning for Piper to enter. She walks through the door and Alex turns on the lights Piper decides to be the bold one she turns around to face Alex and waited for her to lock the door. She spins Alex around and they land hard on the back of the door Piper closing the distance between them and places her lips on Alex’s and slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter. Alex obliges her and lets her own tongue touch Piper’s while she runs her hands from Piper’s ribs down to the hem of her blouse she sneaks her hands underneath feeling Piper’s skin. Feeling Alex’s hands on her skin causes Piper’s breath to speed up and her skin to break out into goosebumps. The brunette smiles at how fast Piper is coming undone at her touch. Alex was always in control and knew the effect she had on women and used it to her every advantage. She slid her hand up the blonde's back and raked her nails down across her ribs eliciting slight whimpers from Piper’s lips. Piper was holding on to the back of Alex’s arms she moved them up to her shoulders then to the back of her neck lacing her fingers together. Alex wraps both her arms around Piper’s waist pulling her as close as possible which caused Piper to stand on her toes. They break their kiss and stand there for a minute looking at each other Alex takes Piper’s hand and they slowly enter the apartment. 

It’s a large open space with a loft the walls are lined with bookshelves that are packed with textbooks, novels all different types of literature. Alex watched as Piper scanned the shelves and said “I told you I like to read” Piper walked over to one of the shelves and ran her fingers over the spines of the books some were very well-worn and some almost new but Piper suspected that Alex had probably read them all anyway. She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and was stunned by the view she looked to her right and saw a large comfortable looking chair in the corner where the windows met the wall next to the chair looked like shelves with stereo equipment on it. The top shelf had a record player and the shelf below that a cd player with headphones plugged in, there were cd’s and vinyl strewn about the floor. To her left was the kitchen which is now where Alex is getting her something to drink the kitchen was under the loft and had a large island with chairs on one side. Alex came back with two glasses of wine and handed one to Piper they sat down on the couch which partly faced the window and as Piper drank her wine Alex ran her fingers across the skin on the blonde's thigh Piper looked up from her wine and saw Alex looking at her, her green eyes now darkened with lust she placed her glass on the table and leaned over towards Alex connecting their lips forcefully. Alex pulled Piper’s shirt off quickly before removing her own then pushing the blonde onto her back she hovered above her for a second before leaning down and placing kisses along Pipers jaw line and down her neck she felt Piper’s pulse quicken. Alex continued across Piper’s collarbone, but lips are replaced with teeth as she nipped at the delicate skin covering the bones. Piper’s hands tangled themselves in Alex’s dark hair while she let out almost inaudible whimpers. Alex continued to kiss all the way down Piper’s chest her back arched up of the couch trying to make as much contact with Alex’s lips as possible Alex took this opportunity to undo the clasp of Piper’s bra with one quick flick of her fingers. As Piper’s bra dropped to the floor Alex’s mouth encircled one of Piper’s nipples which caused a moan to escape the blondes mouth causing Alex to smirk as she continued to run her tongue in circles around the hardened nub. Her other hand found its way to Piper’s other breast and began massaging it sporadically grazing her thumb over the exposed nipple. Alex started to kiss all the way down the muscles of Piper’s abdomen enjoying the soft skin under her fingertips causing goosebumps to appear across the blondes body. Alex ran her tongue along the skin just above Piper’s skirt while her hands undid the button and zipper the blonde lifted her hips off the couch allowing Alex to pull the skirt and panties off Alex could see how wet the blonde was and it made her wet as well she then discarded the clothes behind her. Alex sat back on her feet and looked down at the amazing sight before her, she began to kiss up the blondes perfectly toned calves and made her way across the soft skin on Piper’s inner thigh lightly brushing past the spot Piper needed her touch the most and continued down the other leg and had moved back to her sitting position.  
“Alex please don't tease me”  
“Whats that Pipes, what do you want?”  
“You know what I want” the blonde sounded frustrated  
“No I don't, I need you to say it.”  
Piper grabbed Alex’s wrist and used it to pull herself up onto Alex’s lap wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist Alex could feel Piper’s wetness on her stomach and she knew there was a puddle now between her own legs. Piper let her tongue trace the shell of the brunette's ear and her nails run down her back leaving red trails behind them and then whispered “I need you, Alex, I need you to fuck me I need to feel you inside me.” Alex pushed herself onto her knees with the blonde still wrapped around her and stood up as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom Piper continued to nibble on Alex’s earlobe.  
She gently sat Piper down on the end of the bed and stepped back finally removing her own pants and underwear Piper leaned back on her elbows and just stared at the beautiful sight before her. Alex stepped towards Piper and dipped her head down and Piper was hoping that she would finally touch her in the place she so desperately needed it but instead Alex ran her tongue starting right above Piper’s slit all the way up to her neck enclosing her mouth around Piper’s pulse point. Alex put her arm around the blonde's waist picking her up and moving her the rest of the length up the bed and gently laying her head on the pillow. She removed her black rimmed glasses and put them on the nightstand and then laid down next to Piper with her leg draped in between the blondes continuing the assault of kisses on her neck and finally up to Piper’s lips, her other hand trailed down and made its way to where Piper needed it most. Alex moved her long fingers through Piper’s folds which caused her to moaned loudly with relief Alex traced the blondes entrance and slide one finger inside causing the blonde's hips to buck forward. She continued to kiss Piper and added a second finger, Piper bit Alex’s lip hard but not hard enough to break the skin. Alex continued to thrust her fingers in and out using her leg to push them as deep as she could, curling them inside, her palm putting pressure on Piper’s clit and the blonde rocked her hips to try to create more friction. Alex switched to using her thumb to rub circles around the blondes sensitive nub eliciting whimpers and moans against the brunette's lips. Piper’s hands grabbed fistfuls of raven hair enjoying everything this women was doing to her body she dug her nails into Alex’s shoulder blades leaving little half-moon shapes that will surely turn into bruises tomorrow. She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm and could not wait to go over the edge “Alex don't stop I’m so close” Alex with a smirk slide a third finger inside the blonde continuing her motions which caused Piper to gasped at the addition. The brunette could feel Piper closing around her fingers and knew she was approaching the crest of her orgasm she pulled her face away Piper’s to look into her eyes and removed her fingers and the blonde's jaw dropped in protest “Alex seriously?!?!” Alex smirked at her and shifted her body so she was hovering over Piper and kissed a line down between her breasts and stomach, the blondes back arched up off the bed.

Alex made her way back down, parting Piper’s lower lips with her tongue flicking it over the blondes clit bringing her back towards the edge. “Pipes you taste so good and you’re so wet.” She sucked the bud into her mouth alternating sucking and then flicking her tongue over it the blondes legs starting to tremble. Piper fisted handfuls of dark locks keeping Alex right where she was as Alex took Piper’s clit between her teeth and bit just gently enough for the blonde to shudder at the motion, she let go and licked long strokes from Piper’s damp entrance all the way up. Alex swirled her tongue around the sensitive spot and pushed two fingers back inside the blonde and her hips jerked forward as the brunette curled her fingers. Piper’s walls started to tighten around Alex’s fingers Piper feeling the brunettes hot breath on the oversensitive skin as she moaned “I'm coming, I’m coming, I’m coming” Alex looked up “Show, Don't tell” and with that Piper went over the edge her legs shaking. She scraped Alex’s scalp with her nails as every muscle in her body spasmed Alex’s hand was covered with the wetness accompanying Piper’s orgasm, but she continued the motions letting the blonde ride out the waves of pleasure. When the blonde came down Alex continued to lick all the delicious wetness until she was sure she got every last drop. Piper’s body was weak from the intense orgasm and the brunette moved to lay down next to her kissing her soft lips. 

Piper tasted herself on the kiss as she let go of Alex’s hair and let her hands trail down the brunette's back Alex ran her hands through the golden locks and pulled the blonde close to her kissing her forehead. Piper turned on her side and let her arm drape over Alex’s waist and nuzzled into her neck slowly letting her breathing return to normal. Alex ran her fingertips up and down Piper’s spine in a slow lazy motion as Piper traced small patterns onto the small of Alex’s back. The two women lay there enjoying the feel of each others skin Piper finally broke the silence and asked “so Al how was desert?” Alex gave a raspy laugh “it was delicious” she put her thumb and forefinger against the blonde's chin and tipped her head kissing her letting Piper taste what was left on Alex’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper opened her eyes and saw Alex sitting up in the bed and watching tv she didn't see sunlight coming through the windows in the apartment and was confused.   
“How long was I asleep?”  
“Only about an hour I guess I tired you out.”  
Piper smiled up and the beautiful brunette and said “it was worth it that was amazing Al”  
Alex enjoyed hearing the nickname the blonde used and thought about how she could get used to hearing it every day. Piper propped herself up on her elbows and looked onto the nightstand next to her and found a glass of water Alex had placed there for her. She took the glass and held it up towards Alex and said “Is that part of it hydration?” Alex chuckled but didn't answer she just turned off the tv and laid back down next to the amazing women next to her. Piper returned the glass to its place and faced Alex she traced the brunette's nose with her own and then kissed her Alex put her hand on the blonde's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Piper began to feel this feeling of a hunger for Alex and longed to touch her she looked into the green orbs in front of her and whispered “I want to taste what you taste like.” Alex stared into Piper’s eyes, but there wasn't the familiar blue that she had come to expect it was a look of lust. Piper pushed herself on top straddling Alex sitting just above her hips raising her hands up above her head pinning them down she leaned down and pulled the brunette's bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth sucking on it and nibbling it gently. Alex pushed her hips upwards but Piper used her other hand to hold her down she ran her fingertips across Alex’s porcelain skin and cupped Alex’s perfect breasts brushing her thumb back and forth feeling the nipple stiffen at her touch. The brunette’s breathing started to quicken and her pulse began to race her head pushed back a moan escaped and exposed her neck which Piper took advantage of she dropped her head down to Alex’s collarbone and littered it with kisses and love bites. She would bite the sensitive skin and then lick it to soothe the slight pain she caused as she got closer to Alex’s neck she started to bite a little harder making little red marks on the flawless skin claiming the brunette as her own. Alex was lost with her hands pinned above her she was always in control but she enjoyed Piper’s aggressiveness it only turned her on more, feeling Alex try to pull her hands free only made Piper lean on them more. Piper had never been with a woman before, but she felt comfortable with Alex it was different it felt right. Piper’s lips found Alex’s and kissed her there tongues fighting for dominance Piper finally gave in letting Alex have control. Piper broke away not completely sure where to go from here so she whispered into Alex’s ear “Tell me what you like, what do you want me to do?” Alex was a little shocked since Piper had been so aggressive up to this point but then as she looked into the ocean colored eyes she realized Piper had never done this before this was her first time. This endeared the blonde to her and made her like her more and wanted to make sure she felt comfortable so she simply said “Do what you feel go with your instincts.” Piper relaxed a little and kissed Alex and then let her hands go Alex moved them to hold onto Piper’s hips. She rolled her and Piper onto their sides so they were facing each other and kissed Piper as the blonde's hands began to roam all over her body. Alex craved the blondes touch but did not want to pressure her or push her until she was ready. Piper grew a little bolder rolling them back over so again she was sitting atop Alex and started to kiss down the brunette's neck and chest taking one of the hardened nubs into her mouth Alex felt the blonde's lips and let out a slight moan Piper began to trace circles around it and then took it between her teeth and bit down very gently. Her other hand was rolling the second one between her thumb and forefinger enjoying the noises it was causing Alex to make. Piper let Alex’s nipple go with a pop and moved her mouth to give the other the same attention Alex’s hands had twisted themselves in the blonde's hair. 

After Piper was done she began to kiss her way down the toned stomach of the brunette letting her nails graze Alex’s ribcage and landing on her hips to hold her in place. Piper was a little nervous but decided to continue she used her tongue to part Alex’s folds and slide it all the way down to Alex’s entrance and then inside the brunette's hips rocked creating more friction. Piper continued to slide her tongue in and out of Alex and thought to herself how good Alex tasted. Using her thumb she began to circle around Alex’s clit causing the brunette’s hips to jerk at the touch she removed her tongue from inside Alex and replaced it with her thumb she then pushed two fingers inside Alex and continued the motions that her tongue was making. Alex whimpered and moaned enjoying everything Piper was doing and could already feel herself getting close to coming “Oh God Piper don't stop” Piper like hearing Alex say her name like this and doubled her efforts. She pumped her fingers faster and sucked on the sensitive bud even more she could feel Alex’s legs start to shake and grab fistfuls of her hair as she continued her actions and could feel Alex’s walls start to clamp down on her fingers. Alex was close she could feel it starting in her legs and heat radiating from her body one hand stayed in the blonde's hair and the other flew up behind her, her palm on the front of one of the slats in the headboard gripping it tight. Alex’s orgasm hit her hard her back arched up off the bed her knuckles holding the headboard were white every muscle tensed up. Piper felt the brunette starting to relax but did not stop what she was doing she continued thrusting her fingers inside Alex this time curling them the way Alex did using her thumb on the brunette’s clit she moved so she was face to face with the brunette. Alex’s eyes flew open realizing Piper did not stop and she could feel another wave of pleasure approaching she moved her hands to Piper’s back to hold on, as the wave crashed she dragged her nails down the blonde's back hard causing Piper to let out a little cry of pain this orgasm was even more intense than the last one. Alex collapsed onto the bed panting her arms so heavy she could barely hold them up. Piper removed her fingers causing Alex to shudder brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean ”mmmm…delicious” she said then laid down on top of the brunette and nuzzled into her neck waiting for her to get her breathing under control. Alex pulled the comforter up and covered them then wrapped her arms around Piper and that's how they stayed until both women fell asleep.

Piper woke up the next morning and watched Alex sleep thinking how fucking cute she looked she turned around and curled herself into the brunette and felt an arm instinctively encircle her waist and pull her close. The blonde closed her eyes and felt Alex’s chest rise and fall, her breath on the nape of her neck and fell back asleep. Piper’s eyes fluttered open and she saw sunlight coming in through the curtains she took the glass of water on the nightstand and took a sip it was room temperature but still good, she could hear rustling in the kitchen below her and realized that Alex was no longer next to her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and delighted in the soreness of her muscles due to last night's activities. She got up looking around for her clothes and remembered that they were all downstairs she wrapped a sheet around herself and walked downstairs. Alex hearing the footsteps felt a smile come across her face she had let the blonde sleep in and decided to make them breakfast, she made eggs, bacon and just some plain toast in case Piper wasn't feeling well.   
“Morning” her voice still groggy   
“Morning kid. How did you sleep?”  
“Good someone made me very sleepy,” she said with sarcasm in her voice. Alex was even breathtaking in the morning with no makeup on hair tousled. Alex gave a chuckle in her husky voice and Piper walked behind the brunette and encircled her waist laying her head on Alex’s back enjoying the warmth of her body. Alex continued to cook the eggs and the blonde followed her still attached causing Alex to smile she was almost done with breakfast and noticed that the blonde just had a sheet around her. “Pipes in the dresser upstairs the second drawer has tee shirts and the bottom drawer has pajama pants grab whatever you want.” Piper loving the nickname reluctantly let go of the warm body and went upstairs she opened the drawer and found a dark v-neck tee shirt which was slightly to big coming down to the blondes mid thigh she decided she didn't need bottoms she went back downstairs and found her underwear and put that back on. Going back into the kitchen she saw a cup of coffee sitting on the island and asked if it was for her Alex nodded and started putting the food on two plates. She brought the plates over to the tables and the two women sat there in comfortable silence eating and stealing glances over their coffee cups legs brushing under the table. 

When they had finished eating Piper picked up both their plates and brought them over to the sink and was getting ready to wash everything but Alex had moved behind her embracing Piper holding the blonde's arms to her own chest and whispered in her ear “Leave those lets go back to bed.” Alex’s voice dripped with desire and Piper felt her knees go weak. Alex kissed the back of her neck smelling the same hint of vanilla from the bar last night feeling her body flush with heat. Alex dropped her arms so her hands were flat on Piper’s stomach and she continued down the blonde's body until she felt where the tee shirt ended and finally felt her soft skin. “You look so good wearing my clothes, but I think I prefer you with no clothes on,” Alex said playfully as her right hand moved to the inside on the blonde's thigh and felt the heat coming from her core. She placed her hand on the now damp fabric of Piper’s panties her signature smirk on her face Piper’s head had fallen back onto Alex’s shoulder her eyes closed mouth open, but no sound coming out. The brunettes left hand had snaked its way up the front of the shirt and found its way to Piper’s nipple tugging at it gently and rolling it between her fingers finally inducing a throaty moan from the blonde. Piper could not take it anymore and turned around to face Alex pressing their lips together her leg winding its way around the taller women’s they stayed that way their lips finding a rhythm. Alex slid their bodies away from the sink her hands moved down grasping the bottom of Piper’s ass and quickly lifted her to sit on the counter fitting her body between the smaller girls legs continuing to kiss her. Alex’s hands resting on the smaller girls thighs gently squeezing them Piper using her calves to pull the taller girl as close to her as possible entwining her arms around Alex’s neck her hand dipping through the top of the brunettes tee shirt. Piper let out a low primal growl looking into Alex’s eyes “Bedroom now.” Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled as the words floated into her ears she stepped back allowing the blonde to slide off the counter taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. 

They made it upstairs the taller girl pulling Piper into a tight embrace and into a passionate kiss Alex began walking the blonde back towards the bed they both fell backwards continuing to kiss and shuffling themselves all the way up to the pillows. Alex positioning herself between the blondes legs hovering above her, Piper pulled the brunette’s tee shirt off. The brunette sat up sitting on her feet and Piper sat up and pulled her own shirt off Alex enveloped the blonde and pulled her onto her lap kissing her neck and down her chest Piper’s hands roaming up and down Alex’s back. Alex laid Piper back down on the bed and then rolled onto her side with the blonde in tow. Piper’s hand drifted down the brunettes front brushing over her breast and to the waistband of her underwear the brunette’s hand mimicking the motion. Alex let her fingers find their way down towards Piper's opening she let one long finger slip inside the blonde let out a small moan against Alex's lips causing the brunette to feel a sudden rush of heat through her body. Piper's fingers had found their way to the brunette's sensitive clit and began to trail circles on it making Alex's hips rock forward. The women continued their simultaneous motions "Pipes open your eyes" the blonde opening her eyes was met with Alex's dazzling green eyes “I want to look into your eyes when you come” Piper smiled at hearing the words. The brunette started circling her thumb around Piper’s clit causing a shudder to start in the blonde's toes and go all the way up her body she closed her eyes for a second then snapped them back open keeping them locked on Alex. Piper decided to mirror Alex’s actions and shifted her hand so she could slide her finger inside the brunette and using her thumb still trailing circles. Both women settling into a rhythm feeling the other getting close to orgasm.   
“I’m close,” Piper said in a breathy tone.  
“Me too” Alex replied.  
As each woman felt the others impending orgasm it was the catalyst for their own their legs starting to tremble their breath starting to quicken it was getting harder for them to keep their eyes open but both women fought to keep their gaze locked on each other. They both went over the edge together muscles tensing, low moans and whimpers filled the small space between their lips. As they came down from the waves of pleasure crashing over them they never looked away from each other. Each of the women withdrew their hand bringing their fingers to their mouths enjoying the taste left on them. Alex moved some stray pieces of hair on Piper’s face tucking it behind her ear placing small kisses all over her face. Piper smiled and let out a tired giggle she trailed her fingertips up and down the outside of the brunette’s bicep and then ran her fingers through the raven hair and pulled Alex’s lips to hers. Rolling onto her other side she melted into the brunette placing her hand on the back of Alex’s pulling it around her and lacing their fingers together. Alex kissed Piper’s shoulder and then laid her head back down on the pillow and Piper placed small kisses on Alex’s knuckles before they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up a few hours later her arm still around Piper they hadn't moved all sleeping blissfully next to each other. Alex tried to remove her arm, but the blonde held onto it even tighter, and Alex could swear she heard a little giggle as well. Piper was awake and was not going to let go of Alex's hand she loved having it around her. The brunette decided on a sneak attack and started tickling Piper causing her to let out a laugh that was the cutest thing Alex had ever heard. The two women began a tickle fight they were rolling around the bed laughing hysterically getting caught up in the sheets. Having so much fun, they ended up rolling right off the bed Alex landing on her back and the blonde landing on top of her.   
"Oh my God Al, are you okay?"   
Alex was laughing in her husky voice "Yeah I'm good kid" she put her hand on the blonde's cheek to reassure her. They laid on the floor for a few minutes every once in a while little giggles and laughs could be heard. Eventually, they got up Alex watching Piper walk over to the drawer and start to pull out another tee shirt. The brunette walked over to Piper and grabbed her wrist saying, "I think we both need a shower." Piper smiled and followed Alex to the bathroom Alex started the shower checking the temperature. Helping the blonde step into the tub then following suit Piper tipped her head back running her fingers through her hair she always had loved getting clean. Alex placed her hands on Piper's waist and let her hands run up her ribs to her back and down the blondes biceps as Piper let her arms drape around Alex's neck. Alex closed the distance between them kissing Piper softly her arms embracing the blonde holding her close. Piper felt safe when she was with Alex it was comfortable and easy. Nothing had to be forced it was as if they had known each other for a long time. Alex thought back to Piper just walking over to the dresser as if she lived there, and the brunette also thought how much Piper looked like she belonged there. This was the first "one-night stand" that she had wanted to be more the just that. 

Alex turned the blonde around took some shampoo and started washing Piper's hair occasionally planting kisses on her shoulders. The blonde rinsed the shampoo out and then did the same thing for Alex. The brunette rinsed the shampoo out kissing the blonde as a thank you. The women stood there embracing each other their heads on each other shoulders when they were done they left the shower dried off.  
"Pipes are you hungry?"  
"Starving actually, but I'll cook this time."  
"No, I'll go out and get something."  
"Okay, I'll come with you."  
"That's okay you stay here and find something for us to watch."  
Alex pulled on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a red tee shirt that matched the red lipstick she put on. She pulled on a grey beanie, and her aviators pushed her feet into a pair of boots sitting by the door and set out to get some late lunch/early dinner. Piper had put on another one of Alex's tee shirts smelling the fabric enjoying the smell of Alex; she walked downstairs and over to where she could see some movies. Piper looked for something to watch and found something that interested her and she had never seen before. Alex returned to the apartment with some food and found Piper curled up on the couch with a blanket watching tv. Piper's head whipped around when she heard the door open and the footsteps upon seeing Alex a huge smile adorned her face "Al that smells fantastic, I'm so hungry." The women walked into the kitchen to get plates. Alex had gotten them a pizza, salad and a small container of regular pasta since she wasn't sure what Piper would want. They effortlessly moved around the kitchen each making a plate of food and going back over to the couch. "So, what did you pick out?" Piper held up the movie with both hands triumphantly showing her. Alex looked at it then at the blonde smiling behind it   
"Are you sure this is pretty scary and you don't seem like a horror movie type."   
"I can handle it."   
"Famous last words, kid. We'll see." 

Alex put the movie on, and they sat with their legs under the blanket and plates on their laps. It didn't take them very long to eat they were both hungry they had brought the pizza with them, and Piper pulled out another slice. When she finished the slice, she leaned back and sat there for a minute regretting her choice in the movie she was getting more terrified by the second. Alex had been stealing glances at the blonde a smile starting to form knowing how scared she was and trying not to show it. Alex shifted closer to Piper and put her arm around the blonde's shoulders pulling her close, and she felt Piper relax a little. Piper's hand found its way to Alex's leg, and every time she jumped she squeezed the brunette's leg causing Alex to laugh under her breath.   
"What I'm not scared," Piper said in protest.  
"Oh yeah, then how come I have a Piper shaped hand print on my leg."  
"I'm sorry did I hurt you? I didn't think it would be this scary."  
Alex pulled Piper's legs up over hers and let the blonde hide her face in her shoulder letting her arms wrap around the smaller girl. When Piper's body tensed in fear Alex tightened her grasp causing the blonde to relax until the next scary part. The movie ended, and Piper said, "well tonight is going to be filled with nightmares," he started to grab some of her things.   
"Where are you going?"   
"I was going to go home I figured I'd get out of your hair."  
"No way I'm not letting you leave knowing you're going home to have nightmares."  
"Are you sure I was kidding, you don't want me to go I don't want to overstay my welcome.  
"Yeah I'm positive plus you have to help me eat dessert."

Piper smiled remembering the last time they were going to have "dessert." Alex smiled back at her but walked over to the freezer and took out two containers of ice cream. She brought them back over with two spoons to the blonde who had a slight look of disappointment on her face. Alex said, "Don't worry I plan on having you for dessert later as well," kissing the blonde on her cheek. Piper blushed a little and took one of the containers and a spoon they snuggled back up on the couch and found a nice comedy to watch. Alex would feed Piper a spoonful of her ice cream every couple of bites and vice versa pausing to kiss Piper when she had a bit of ice cream on her lip. Alex put back what was left of the ice cream and returned to Piper. She sat down looking at the blonde who was watching the movie with that brilliant smile on her face.   
"I love you," she said it quietly and what she said surprised her but she knew she meant it.  
Piper whipped her head to look at Alex with a surprised look that matched Alex's but without hesitation said, "I love you too."  
Alex smiled at the beautiful blonde sitting in front of her placed her hand on Piper's cheek rubbing it with her thumb as Piper put her hand flat on Alex's chest feeling her heart beat. The words lingered in the air as the two women looked at each other, no fear or regret at what was just said. Alex laid down on the couch patted the cushion in front of her "Come be my little spoon." Piper smiled laid down next to Alex waiting for her arm to wrap around her; Alex kissed the nape of Piper's neck, and Piper interlocked their fingers and gave the brunette's hand a squeeze.


End file.
